A conventional inductor-component incorporating substrate is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-319875. This inductor-component incorporating substrate includes an inductor component having a winding structure and a substrate in which the inductor component is embedded. The coil diameter of the winding of the inductor component is parallel to the thickness direction of the substrate.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-197590 describes an inductor component including a spiral wiring wound into a planar shape along with a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer located at positions sandwiching the spiral wiring from both sides in a normal direction of the plane of the wound spiral wiring. The outer shape of this inductor component is a rectangular parallelepiped, and has an upper surface and a lower surface perpendicular to the normal direction and four side surfaces parallel to the normal direction. The inductor is a surface-mount type chip component, and the spiral wiring is connected to an external electrode via a lead-out part (terminal electrode+lead-out electrode) connected to an outer circumferential end thereof. The lead-out part and the external electrode are exposed from the side surface and the upper surface, respectively, to the outside, constituting an L-shaped external terminal.